Dragon Ball What If: Secrets
This page can be edit by any of the Dragon Ball What If Team! This is the vault for the fan fiction Dragon Ball What if... it includes most of its secrets. If you have any questions, they are probably going to be answered here. The vault includes images, questions, etc. It also includes all of the Dragon Ball What if... team. If you have any question just ask me: ExtremeSSJ4 or any of the Dragon Ball What if... team. It also includes the episode list and its authors. News April 13- *The User: KorintheKat and the User: Brady Patrick are now part of the Dragon Ball What If Team *The page Majin Piccolo has been created *The page Breaking Bad has been created *New episode added to season 4 April 14- *The tenth episode of the second season has been added *Majin Piccolo is now finished! *The page Bitterly Bothered Brother has been created *The page Buu's Destruction has been created April 16- *The page Too Much For A Kid! has been created *The author of The Cell Games Fusion has been confirmed it will be DBZGamingAddict *The page The Cell Games Fusion has been created *The page Human Forces has been created April 17- *The User: KidVegeta is now part of the Dragon Ball What If Team April 19- *The fourth episode of the third season has been added *4 episodes have been added to season 3 *The User: DatKiddown the street is now part of the Dragon Ball What If Team *The page Kakarot Who? has been created April 20- *The User: Raging gohan and the User: Supereman are now part of the Dragon Ball What If Team April 26- *New episode added to season 3 *New Dragon Ball What If Logo *The User: SSJdude is now part of Dragon Ball What If Team April 27- *The chat for the Dragon Ball What If Team has been created see it here Dragon Ball What If Team ExtremeSSJ4 (Creator) ExtremeSSJ3 Afc Vegito SS3 Booza Auror Andrachome Kuro Selas Nikon23 DBZGamingAddict Mongo42089 AkurnaSkulblaka NomadMusik GHdude Banjotron2000 JMan2.0 Tailsman67 Destructivedisk Brady Patrick KorintheKat KidVegeta DatKiddown the street Raging gohan Supereman SSJ4dude goku259 Episodes This section lists only story pages that have been made on this wiki. As such, several numbers will be missing, sequentially-speaking. The stories' numbers correspond to their placement in the actual Dragon Ball What If... story, which is split up into four seasons of 10 episodes and a fifth season of three episodes. 1. [[The Uncle Raditz (Dragon Ball What if...)|'The Uncle Raditz (incomplete)']] by ExtremeSSJ4 3. [[A Mother's Love (Dragon Ball What If...)|'A Mother's Love']] by KidVegeta 4. [[The Price Of Immortality (Dragon Ball What If...)|'The Price Of Immortality (incomplete)']] by DBZGamingAddict 5. [[Kakarot Who? (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Kakarot Who?']] by DatKiddown the street 6. [[Majin Piccolo (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Majin Piccolo']] by KorintheKat 8. [[Change In Fate (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Change In Fate (incomplete)']] by AkurnaSkulblaka 13. [[Intervention (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Intervention']] by DatKiddown the street 15. [[Father & Sons (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Father & Sons']] by SSJ4dude 16. [[Breaking Bad (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Breaking Bad (incomplete)']] by ExtremeSSJ4 17. [[Human Forces (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Human Forces']] by Destructivedisk 23. [[Womanhood (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Womanhood']] by KidVegeta Characters Raditz Goku Grandpa Gohan Cell King Kai Frieza Nappa Piccolo Gohan Vegeta Bardock King Vegeta King Cold Farmer 1 (The Uncle Raditz) Callisto Chiaotzu Tien Zarbon Kramcha Krillin Yamcha Human Extra #143 Other ''Did You Know'': *that the beginning of The Uncle Raditz and Breaking Bad is the same? *that Otherworld was originally made by Afc but later changed author which is ExtremeSSJ4? *that when Vegeta says that SSJ5 Chiaotzu has a power level over 900 trillion, it's a reference to over 9000? Gallery King Vegeta vs King Cold.jpg Gohan SSJ.jpg Saga dos Saiyajins tela 1.jpg Raditz (DBUS).jpg Never Hit My Head (Dragon Ball What if...).jpg Warrior Of Namek.jpg Breaking Bad.png Majin Piccolo.jpg DBM.jpg SuperPerfectCell.png Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:ExtremeSSJ3 Category:Afc Category:Vegito SS3 Category:Booza Category:Auror Andrachome Category:Kuro Selas Category:Nikon23 Category:DBZGamingAddict Category:Mongo42089 Category:AkurnaSkulblaka Category:Dragon Ball What If Team